This invention relates to two wheel vehicles braking systems, such as a bicycle or motorcycle equipped with two independent operated brakes, one for the front wheel and one for the rear wheel.
Operation of like brake systems such as applying the front brake only with too much pressure can lock up the front wheel and cause forward rollover accident.
This invention is a universal adapter that automatically will time and balance the braking action of each wheel regardless of which brake is activated, front or rear. This timed and balanced transfer of braking force to the rear and front wheels will provide more braking traction and prevent front wheel lock up reducing the risk of a forward rollover accident.
This fail-safe adapter is universal and adaptable to any dual cable operated brake system without modification to the vehicle.